harrypotterrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Silenus Cauldwell
Silenus Cauldwell (27th October, 1877 - ) later known as Erebus Dedworth or the Midnight King '''was a pure-blood wizard and considered the most powerful Vampire in existence. Biography Early life Hogwarts years Framed and Transformation Midnight King Offer of life Physical appearance Personality Magical abilities and skills * '''Magical Mastery: '''Erebus was considered to be a dangerous Dark Wizard. He proved himself capable of holding his own against a wand-less Albus Dumbledore, easily deflecting the weakened headmaster's spells when he infiltrated Hogwarts to confront his friend. He possessed extensive knowledge of magic and its fields of research. A young Silenus utilised magic without the use of a wand at age 7. He was able to communicate with animals and move objects without touching them. After his second year at Hogwarts he was considered nothing more or less than a gifted student. He returned to the school years later and was selected as a possible candidate to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration, both complex and difficult field of magic. * '''Transfiguration: Even before becoming a Vampire Silenus was a possible candidate to become Hogwarts Transfiguration teacher, showing that he had a high level of skill just to be considered for such a position. As a Vampire Erebus appeared to only have improved his skills in utilizing this type of magic, when he demonstrated to a pair of Death Eaters who had breached his castle by transforming a set of medieval swords that lined the walls into a swarm of birds. Understimating his magic the two did not immediately notice their grim situation until it was too late. The pair were impaled by countless swords, that had reverted back to their original form once they had gotten close enough to inflict harm. He also employed suits of armor that would animate themselves should an intruder be discovered in his castle and private chambers at Hogwarts. * Charms: As Erebus he was a master in utilizing charm magic. He could cast a corporeal Patronus charm (in the form of a Bat) but was just as skillful in disarming an opponent and create shields. * Non-verbal magic: Erebus was able to perform human transfiguration and defensive spells non-verbally. * Animagus: Erebus was an unregistered Animagus, which he used to his advantage in avoiding captor from the Ministry of Magic when he was framed and accused of murdering Hogwarts students. He also used this ability to infiltrate Hogwarts; a school known for its top security years later. * Care for Magical Creatures: After graduating from Hogwarts after his seventh year Silenus traveled the world in search to further his knowledge of magic. While learning new spells were important to him the lifes of living creatures that were touched by magic were just as so. Silenus learned to take care of magical creatures, including some dangerous ones, most notablely a pack of Thestral. He often gathered fresh material and blood samples from these animals for alchemic research and potions. *'Herbology': Was an area Silenus never achieved an N.E.W.T nor an O.W.L despite his best attempts. After graduating Silenus spent some time in the Forbidden Forest where a colony of Centaur taught him more about herbs. He was familiar enough with Devil's Snare to line his home's ground with it, as well as some areas inside his castle. *'Potioneer': Erebus was adept enough in creating potions and poisons that he was able to create the Wolfsbane potion in the hopes of curing lycanthropy and eventually his undeath. *'Alchemist': Erebus was a student of Alchemy and was able to create a smaller version of a Pensieve that was no longer confined to a stationary, shallow stone basin. Instead he created a locket sized Pensieve, though unlike its bulkier counterpart Erebus' varient could only contain up to 4 memories at a time. *'Dark Arts': Silenus had a secret passion for the Dark Arts. He was especially talented with curses and counter curses. After becoming Lord Erebus, Vampire, his skill in the black art increased exponentially and he was soon able to reanimate bodies and cast the Unforgivable Curses. *'Superhuman Strength and Speed': As a Vampire Erebus possessed an impressive level of speed and raw physical power. While he mainly relied on magic Silenus did use his great speed and strength only when he was hunting to quench his thirst for blood. *'Hypnosis': Silenus, now going by the name of Erebus showed that he could dominate another's mind of the opposite sex with only eye contact. *'Hunger': Like all Vampires Erebus craves the blood of humans and can only continue to exist by drinking blood each night. Erebus has stronger cravings for blood then other vampires. He can impede these urges for a time by transforming himself into a bat. Weaknesses Despite his impressive list of abilities and skills, Silenus is not immortal. Sun light can directly harm him and turn his skin to ashes. However it does not have to be the sun itself, any beam of intense light that rivals the sun can bring harm to a vampire. Like Lumos Solem for example can project an intense enough beam that rivals the sun just enough to turn a vampire's skin to ash. Going days without drinking blood can severely weaken a creature of the night, which can lead to the final death should the vampire's enemies learn of their state. Getting beheaded or piercing of the heart can also end in the final death of a vampire. Garlic serve as a tool to weaken a vampire, while the garlic doesn't harm the vampire directly it can dull the creatures senses making the finishing blow much easier. Disclaimer I do not claim ownership of any kind to Harry Potter lore and its characters. Category:Vampire Category:Dark Wizard Category:Professor Category:Alchemist Category:Pure-blood Category:Male